The present disclosure relates to an apparatus, components, and methodologies for State Of Charge (SOC) indication. In particular, the present disclosure is directed to an apparatus, components, and methodologies that enable an indication of the SOC of electric vehicles visible from outside the vehicle.
The State Of Charge (SOC) may refer to a percentage of full charge remaining in the batteries of electric or hybrid vehicles. In other words, the SOC may refer to how “full” the battery is as a percentage value with 100% being fully charged and 0% being empty or flat. Users may not always be aware of the SOC of the battery of the vehicle. Consequently, users may be guessing as to the current SOC of the vehicle's battery. To eliminate this guesswork, devices have been implemented in electric vehicles to visually relay SOC information to vehicle users. For example, SOC indicators have been integrated in the dashboard of electric vehicles, adjacent to vehicle charging ports, or antennae. However, these existing SOC indicators are expensive to manufacture, and not sufficiently clear or visible from outside the vehicle.